


Sharing is Caring

by spoilednoodels



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilednoodels/pseuds/spoilednoodels
Summary: "How would Daddy Bats react if he saw you now, Grayson?"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Midnighter/Slade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withthekeyisking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> For DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, if you enjoyed this come talk to me on twitter [@spoilednoodels](https://twitter.com/spoilednoodels)!


End file.
